The field of this disclosure relates generally to fuel delivery systems and, more particularly, to a fuel delivery system and a method of assembling the same.
Known gas turbines include a combustor that mixes fuel with compressed air and ignites the fuel/air mixture to generate a flow of combustion gases that facilitates driving a turbine. At least some known combustors have a fuel delivery system that delivers fuel to a secondary fuel nozzle for injection into a combustion chamber at specified time intervals that suit generating a variety of flame strengths and/or burn sequences (i.e., a variety of operational modes of the gas turbine).
However, at least some known fuel delivery systems for secondary fuel nozzles may be prone to failure (e.g., fuel leakages) resulting from mechanical and/or thermal stresses produced on or around the gas turbine. As such, it would be useful to have a fuel delivery system that facilitates minimizing failure and facilitates minimizing a cost associated with manufacturing the fuel delivery system.